Until Death Do Us Part
by Shadsie
Summary: Just a cute, short Wolfwood X Milly fluff fic.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or its related characters. Trigun, Vash the Stampede, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Meryl Stryfe, and Milly Thompson, etc. belong to Yashiro Nightow, Young King Comics, Victor Entertainment, etc, etc. I'm just a poor graphic design student, believe me, you don't want to sue unless you want me to design you a poster or something for payment instead of money...   
  
  
  
"Until Death do us Part"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Please eat the sandwiches."   
  
"Not unless you stay...and eat them with me."   
  
We gripped each other in a crushing embrace and kissed. Our tongues intertwined as dancers, as if by the kiss we were interchanging souls. I ran my hand down her back, feeling the soft cotton of her shirt grate against the pleasant warmth of her skin. Then, she stopped.   
  
"Wait a minute, Mr. Wolfwood, shouldn't we be married first?"   
  
What a thing for her to say. So sweet, so innocent.   
  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'm a priest."   
  
Her hands found their way to my shoulders, beneath my jacket. I discarded it as if it were an old rag, reeking of filth.   
  
"We are gathered here today, in the sight of almighty God," I began as I undid the first button on her shirt. She began undoing the buttons on my shirt, as well.   
  
"To join these two in holy matrimony..." another button.   
  
"Do you, Milly Thompson, take this man, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, to be your husband..."   
  
She kissed my neck. I felt hot tears trickle down my shoulder.   
  
"I do!" she cried.   
  
"And do you, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, take this woman, Milly Thompson, to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"   
  
I grabbed her by her right shoulder, looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "I do."   
  
The last of the buttons were undone. She stood there in her bra, looking wary. She tried to cover herself with her hands.   
  
"What is wrong, my dear?" I asked.   
  
"It's just..." she sighed, "It's just that I've never done this before...and, I'm not...very pretty...my family always told me I was tall and scrawny..."   
  
I was shocked. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, standing there, delicate and wise, a porcelain doll in the moonlight.   
  
"That's not true," I said, "you are the most beautiful thing I have seen under Heaven...don't be ashamed."   
  
That night I felt all my years was away. I felt, for a brief, blissful time, new, and free. Her hands were like fire, a fire that burns away pain. The healing hands of love.   
  
I stand here now, looking at her sleeping while I smoke a cigarette. Lord, she's beautiful. She has such a good heart, pure. Why did she fall in love with me? I don't deserve her. Vash told that I had a good heart. I don't believe it; I've done too much. I look at her face and feel this tremendous happiness, like everything is going to be alright. Her sleeping smile - resolution.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
I saw Mr. Vash today. Meryl and I were so excited! He's been gone for so long, the last thing I expected was to see him outside of the Bernardelli Insurance Company office. I ran out to him and hugged him.   
  
"Stop squeezing me so tight! You're crushing me!" he said.   
  
"You're the one who should stop squeezing so tight, Mr. Vash, you might crush the baby!"   
  
Vash is doing alright. People heard about what happened. The bounty on him has been lifted and people don't hunt him anymore. The land all around us is green now and saplings are starting to grow. There's still desert, but not as much of it on the planet anymore.   
  
He wears a white coat now. He said something about white lilies representing peace or something like that. He didn't say anything about Knives. I wonder what happened to him. Vash didn't stay with us long. He said he had to go, but that he would be back when the baby comes.   
  
  
S. Nordwall, "Shadowcat", 10/01


End file.
